El Pretexto de la Nieve
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [JirohxOshitari]El peliazul no dijo absolutamente nada, dejándose hacer mientras que seguían caminando por entre el parque ....


**Titulo:** El pretexto de la nieve.

**Autor:** Algodón de Azúcar

**Pareja:** Oshitari Yuushi y Jiroh Akutagawa tengo que aprnederme su nombre de pareja...

**Notas:** Dedicado especialmente para Dominique.. Basado en la palabra Nieve a petición de Dominique.

_**El pretexto de la nieve.**_

Acababa de comenzar el invierno y aunque no hacía tanto frío como el esperado, Atobe Keigo, capitán del equipo de Hyoutei Gakuen, dio por terminada la practica del equipo de tenis por esa tarde y todos se dirigían tranquilamente hacia los vestidores.

Gakuto como siempre tan hiperactivo se fue casi corriendo para cambiarse y es que estaba congelándose prácticamente, después le siguió Hiyoshi, Ootori y Shishodo, y poco a poco los demás del equipo.

Sin embargo, en las gradas de las canchas de la cancha principal de tenis, donde regularmente practicaban los titulares en turno, un peliazul estaba intentando despertar entre desesperada y tranquilamente a un chico de cabellos castaños y una mirada sumamente encantadora, pero ahora, encerrada detrás de dos párpados.

-Ne, Jiroh, ya se acabó la práctica... –susurró el peliazul moviéndole delicadamente, sin embargo no surtió el efecto que quisiera, simplemente recibió un pequeño gruñido entre sueños y nada más.

Suspirando se hincó frente a la improvisada cama del castaño, acercándose a mirarlo directamente al rostro, debía aceptar que desde hace mucho tiempo, el pequeño dormilón del equipo le llamaba mucho la atención, se preguntaba el por que podía dormir tanto tiempo y sobre todo, por que estaba en tan buena forma como para ser titular del equipo sin siquiera entrenar con los demás como era de esperarse.

Sonrió delicadamente y retiró un par de mechones de la carita del durmiente y se acercó a depositar un beso, muy suave, muy lento, muy delicado al grado de ser fugaz, como si nunca hubiese existido pero para Oshitari era suficiente.

Se sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a rodear con sus brazos al pequeño y lo cargó para llevarlo a los vestidores, donde supuso correctamente ya nadie estaba. Entrando a aquel cuarto entre oscuro y frío, dejó al chico en una de las banquillas del vestidor y se dispuso a colocarse el pantalón grueso y la chamarra, sacando la bufanda azul con rayas verdes y colocársela alrededor del cuello.

Se giró a ver al bello durmiente y se tomo la libertad de colocarle la chamarra por que le pantalón de lana ya lo traía puesto, ni siquiera se lo había quitado, y se atrevió también a sacar la bufanda azul clara con rayas blancas y colocársela alrededor del cuello, acto que hizo que el castaño despertara.

-Oshitari... –se talló los ojos y dejó salir un bostezo- ¿dónde estamos?

-En los vestidores, Atobe dio por terminada la práctica desde hace rato.

-¿En serio?...

-Pero te quedaste dormido... –el peliazul se separo para ir a la ventana que extrañamente comenzaba a opacarse por dentro y al acercarse a esta, limpiando suavemente el cristal se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Estaba comenzando a nevar.

El castaño se acercó ya un poco más despierto y sonrió ampliamente emocionándose, despabilándose y se repegó al cristal.

-Está nevando Oshitari!!

-Si, y va a ser un problema... –el otro se giró a mirarlo con duda en sus ojos y después se giró a ver hacia afuera.

-No lo creo, a mi me encanta que neve... es precioso

El peliazul entrecerró los ojos para mirar al cielo.

-Démonos prisa o comenzará a caer una tormenta...

El castaño simplemente asintió y sacó sus guantes de la maleta para colocárselos, mientras Oshitari imitaba su acción, salieron poco después de aquel vestuario para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, a lo que Jiroh pasó uno de sus brazos por el de Oshitari, enganchándose a este y le miró sonriente.

El peliazul no dijo absolutamente nada, dejándose hacer mientras que seguían caminando por entre el parque que tenían que atravesar para después separarse para cada quien ir a sus respectivas mansiones, pero el castaño no quería separarse del peliazul, no quería ya que cuando este le hubiese dado ese pequeño beso, no estaba del todo dormido y se dio cuenta aunque pensó que era un sueño, quería, aunque fuera una vez, hacerlo realidad.

Cuando llegaron al final del parque, Jiroh se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la salida de este, mirando a Oshitari después de haberse soltado, quien se giró a verle atentamente, preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que ocurría.

-Yo... –comenzó a decir el otro bajando la mirada un tanto, escondiéndola de los astutos ojos del otro.

El peliazul se acercó a quedar a su altura y le tomó del mentón para mirarlo con más suavidad, una ternura y mucho cariño, acercándose a besarle está vez teniendo conciente al castaño quien abrió los ojos bastante grande por la impresión, si bien en el momento se congeló, después simplemente se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo aquel contacto mientras llevaba sus manos enfundadas al pecho del otro, acercándose más lo que logró que el otro le rodeara la cintura, estrechándolo en un abrazo.

El viento frío les recordó donde y en que situación se encontraban, cosa que hizo temblar a los dos, Jiroh más que a Oshitari, y ambos sonrientes y un Akutagawa sonrojado, se dispusieron a ir juntos a la casa del castaño, ya que era la que quedaba más cerca, con el pretexto de que la tormenta se acercaba y Oshitari no pudiera volver por la nieve que caía.


End file.
